


Date Night

by Colossus



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary, Cry ve Felix için sürpriz bir buluşma hazırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Çok kısa oldu. Sonunu da böyle "EH BİT SEN YAH AZ KALDI" diye kestirip attım. Ondan havada kaldı gibi olmuş olabilir. Ama işte böyle bir şey çıktı. İlk yazışım. İlk denemem. Fluff oldu mu bilmiyorum. Gerçi bu yazı oldu mu onuda bilmiyorum ama neyse. Keyifli okumalar.
> 
> Keyword; Böğürtlen

 

_Good Morning Fire Eater (I AM Somebody vs Cover) Copeland Amarante_

  
Araba renkli caddede ilerliyordu. Şehrin ışıkları arabanın camlarına düşüyor ve içerisini aydınlatıyorken siyah saçlı adam gergindi ama bunu belli etmemeye özen gösteriyorken dirseğiyle kapıya yaslandı. Sakin olmalıydı. Bunun için derin bir nefes aldı ve birkaç araba sonra aldığı nefesi bıraktı. İşe yaramamıştı. Kalbi deli gibi atıyor, aklı yaptığı şeyin _delice_ olduğunu haykırıyordu.

Tanrı biliyor ki Cry bunun bilincindeydi. Ama tüm arkadaşları onun Felix’e olan hislerini biliyordu ve ona açılması için aylarca ortam ayarlamaya çalışmışlardı. Felix, Marzia’nın ölümünden sonra içine kapanık biri olmuştu. Kişiliği büyük ölçüde değişmiş, eski Felix’ten geriye pek bir kalmamıştı. Cry cebinden telefonu çıkarıp mesajlarını kontrol etti. Mary dakika başı mesaj atıyor ve onu yüreklendiriyordu. Esmer adamın buna ihtiyacı vardı.

_Seninleyiz Cry, beni haberdar etmeyi unutma!_

Cry gülümseyerek mesaja cevap yazarken her şeyin iyi geçmesi için dua ediyordu. Ken’in söylediğine göre Felix’te Cry’a karşı boş değildi ama ne tepki vereceğini bilemedikleri için temkinli yaklaşmayı düşünmüşlerdi.

Bugün Felix’in doğum günüydü. Mary, Felix’i Los Angeles’e zar zor getirmişti. Ona doğum günü partisi düzenlediklerini hatta tüm youtuberların burada olacağını söylemişti. İsveçli adam evinden anca böyle çıkarabilirdi ve genç kadın bunu başarmıştı.

Ken ve Mary bu gün için çok fazla uğraşmışlardı. Los Angeles’in en güzel yerinde -en azından Cry'a böyle söylemişlerdi- onlar için sürpriz bir _buluşma_ hazırlamışlardı. Cry bile ne olacağını bilmiyordu. Aslında bu onu biraz tedirgin ediyordu. Sonuçta Felix’i korkutmak istemiyordu. Tekrar derin bir nefes aldı ve üzerindeki takım elbisesini düzeltmeye başladı.

Taksi şehri arkasında bırakarak Runyon Canyon Parkına doğru ilerlerken Cry kaşlarını çatarak meraklanmaya başladı. Orası sadece koşu yapılan, köpek gezdirilen bir yerdi. Evet, manzarası çok güzeldi ama orada herhangi bir restoran yoktu. Sırtını biraz daha dikleştirip bakışlarını camdan alarak şoföre doğru çevirdi.

“Yanlış yöne saptınız sanırım.”

“Hayır genç adam, notta burası yazılı.”

Cry uzatılan kâğıdı aldı, adresi yazanın Mary olduğu el yazısından belli oluyordu. Ne işler döndüğünü gerçekten anlamayan Cry, takım elbisesinin şuan her ne oluyorsa ona fazla kaçmamasını umdu.

*

“İşte burası bayım.”

Cry taksinin içinde öylece kalakalmış dışarıyı izliyordu. Tepenin ortasına çiçeklerden büyük bir çember yapılmıştı ve ortasına iki kişilik bir masa atılmış aynı zamanda da masanın üstü çeşitli yiyeceklerle donatılmıştı. Her yer ışıklarla süslenmiş, korkuluklara beyaz örtüler sarılmış birkaç yere güzel çiçekler yerleştirilmişti. Masada bordomsu mumlar duruyor ortama çok güzel bir koku yayıyorlardı.

Her şey çok güzel hazırlanmıştı. Şoför gülümseyerek “yıl dönümü mü?” diye sorduğunda Cry kendine gelerek hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sanırım olacak.”

Direksiyon başındaki kızıl saçlı adam gülerek parasının ödendiğini belirtti. Cry kapıyı açtığında bu kibar cümlenin altındaki “ _in artık arabadan be herif”_ cümlesini rahatça duyabiliyorken kapıyı kapattı. İçten bir gülüşle arabadan inen genç adamın heyecanı oldukça çoğalmıştı.

Taksi büyük bir sesle oradan ayrılırken Cry korkuluklara dayanmış olan Felix’in sırtına baktı. Derin bir nefesle ileriye doğru adım attı.

*

Felix tahta korkuluğa ellerini yaslamış tepenin altındaki manzarayı izliyordu. Tüm şehir ayaklarının altındaydı ve hayatında bu kadar güzel bir manzarayla karşılaşmamıştı. Arkasında hazırlanmış olan _sürpriz buluşma_ gerçekten nefes kesiciydi. Yıllardan sonra ilk defa genç adam kendisini _mutlu_ hissediyordu.

Ve her ne kadar Mary ne olacağını söylemediyse bile o burada ne olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Yeni bir hayata adım atacaktı.

“Doğum günün kutlu olsun.”

Felix hafifçe irkilerek arkasına döndü. Cry elleri ceplerinde gülümseyerek genç adama bakıyordu. Esmer adam birkaç adım atarak sarışına yaklaştı, elini cebinden çıkartıp uzattı. Felix en içten gülüşünü sergileyerek uzatılan eli tuttu ve Cry’ı kendisine doğru hızla çekip ona sarıldı.

İkisi birbirini sararken Cry nefesini genç adamın boynuna bırakarak gözlerini kapattı.

*

Birbirlerinden ayrıldıklarında arkada hafif bir müzik başlamıştı. Nereden çıktığını anlamadıkları bir garson onlara doğru ilerlediğinde Felix kendini tutamadan kahkaha attı. Cry bu sesi yıllardır duymuyor gülümseyerek ne olduğunu sorduğunda Felix gülümseyerek “mutluyum,” dedi.

Masaya oturduklarında mumlardan yayılan böğürtlen kokusu her yeri sarmıştı. Cry derin bir nefes alarak “çok güzel kokuyor değil mi?” dedi. Felix ona katılırken bu kokunun onun favorisi olup olmadığını sordu. Esmer adam kaşlarını çatıp ona baktı.

“Bende senin favorin olduğunu düşünmüştüm.”

“Ah hayır, yani sevmediğimden değil tabii ama favorimde değil.”

Cry gülerek başını salladığında bu kokunun kimin favorisi olduğunu biliyor tabağına konan yemeğe bakarken “Mary” dedi.

Felix çatalının ucundaki tavuk parçasını ağzına götürürken gülmeye başlamıştı. Lokmayı ağzına attığında yarım yamalak konuştu.

“Bundan şüphelenmiştim ama aklıma _böyle_ bir şey gelmemişti.”

Cry yemeğini yerken söylenecek çok şeyin olduğunu biliyordu ama önlerinde uzunca bir zaman vardı. Bu işleri aceleye getirmeye gerek yoktu. Her şeyi zamanında yapmalıydı.

Sarışın adam etrafı gösterirken konuşuyor bir şeyler anlatıyordu ve mutlu olduğu her halinden belliydi. Cry bunu yaptığı için çok mutluydu. Gecenin sonunda Mary’e teşekkür etmeyi unutmamalıydı.

**SON**


End file.
